


Let's Play

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Haru plays Not-Resident-Evil, Shuharu Week 2k20, video game parodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Futaba invites Haru over to play a horror game with her, Haru accepts and brings Akira and Morgana.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shuharu Week 2k19 + 2k20





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Shuharu Week: Fun and Games
> 
> Inspired by me watching some of my fave youtubers play through the RE3 Remake along with some art of her, Akira, and Mona playing RE4 so enjoy Haru playing Not-Resident-Evil :P

Haru still wasn’t sure why she was here.

Yesterday, Futaba had invited her to come by and play a recent game with her. While she was happy to spend time with any of her friends, Haru couldn’t fathom why Futaba invited her for this. Now Haru had nothing against video games, it just simply wasn’t a hobby she had any interest in. But Futaba really wanted her to come over and Haru just couldn’t refuse. 

When she told Akira during one of their cafe dates, he offered to come along with her (with Mona-chan tagging along as well.)

“So what’s this game about, Futaba-chan?” Asked Haru

“Inhabitant Evil Three? It’s a remake of an older game where you play this badass lady escaping a city full of zombies but there’s also this giant super zombie called Archenemy who chases after you. Akira told me that you’re into horror so I thought you’d be into it.” Said Futaba

Akira smirked as he watched Futaba adjust the game’s settings and spoke up from Haru’s right.

“I think you mean “I was too scared to play this by myself and Akira would have made fun of me if I asked him to play it with me.””

“Hey!”

“Am I wrong?”

Futaba pouted, “W-well, I know you and Haru are practically attached to the hip but you didn’t have to come along!”

Mona jumped down from the back of the couch and landed next to Akira.

“Oh would you two knock it? Let’s just let Haru play the game already!”

“Yes Mom-gana.” said both Akira and Futaba in exasperated tones

“AND I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO CALL ME THAT!”

Haru giggled as she picked up the controller and tried to get used to the feeling of it. 

Futaba then sat to Haru’s left and turned to her.

“Okay since you don’t have much experience with games, I recommend you play on Assist Mode. Nothing wrong with starting easy.”

And with that, they start the game…

* * *

Haru’s inexperience with video games definitely showed as she played through the game’s prologue and nearly got the protagonist, Jane, killed a few times.

“IT’S THE FIRST LEFT SHOULDER BUTTON, HARU!”

“My left or your left!?”

“HARU! THERE’S A ZOMBIE RIGHT THERE!”

“I’m trying to aim, Mona-chan!”

“NO! YOU GOTTA SAVE YOUR AMMO!”

Before long, the monster was fully revealed as it stepped through flames.

“W-w-wow… g-glad we never saw this guy in Mementos.” remarked Mona

“Awww, you scared, Mona?” asked Futaba

“N-NO!”

Before any more arguments broke out, in the game, a shout rang out and Archenemy was struck with a missile. The camera panned to a scruffy looking man wielding a rocket launcher. As he brought the monster down, he rushed to the aid of the heroine.

_ “Easy there, I got you!” _

_ “Who...?” _

_ “Come on! The name’s Carlito, let’s get you somewhere safe!” _

Futaba grinned as she let out a low whistle, “Mweh heh heh, Carlito got a glow-up here!”

“He is rather handsome isn’t he? You know… he almost reminds me of Akira-kun.” Haru remarked with a blush on her face

Haru could feel her blush grow redder as the others looked at her.

“It’s just...! I mean...”

“Nah, I can kinda see it. Maybe if Akira didn’t brush his hair for a few days straight.” Morgana said with a smug look on his face

“...See if I ever get you sushi again.” Akira grumbled

Both Futaba and Haru laughed before the latter shook her head.

“W-well yes the hair is similar but I was thinking more how Carlito rushed into danger to help Jane. Much like how Akira-kun always steps in to help if he sees someone in need... I’m sorry if that was a little...”

“I-it’s fine. It’s… not a bad comparison.” Akira said, covering his own reddening face

Futaba glanced at both of them and rolled her eyes.

“Geez, you two have been dating for how long now? And you’re both still all blushy over compliments? Here I was thinking that just happened in fanfic… Oh! Haru, you’re in control again!”

“AH! Sorry!”

* * *

As the playthrough went on, Haru slowly got used to the controls and started getting better at the game.

When Haru was forced into another fight with Archenemy, she quickly figured out what the game needed her to do and brought the mutated creature down.

“DOWN FOR THE COUNT, way to go Noir!” Futaba shouted

Haru took a couple deep breaths.

“My… that was… exhilarating!”

Mona lifted his paw over his eyes, “Is he gone? Did you win, Haru?”

“Yes Morgana, Haru beat up the big bad monster” Answered Akira with a grin on his face

“Stop treating me like a scared kid! We faced way scarier in the Metaverse! I just… wanted to rest my eyes real quick.”

“Don’t worry, you can share the bed with me and your mom tonight.”

Futaba cackled, Mona yowled, and Haru lightly smacked Akira’s shoulder as she shot him an annoyed pout.

“Don’t be mean.”

Akira chuckled as he raised his hands in surrender and Haru returned to the game. She began to relax as the scene started to play of Jane walking past the remains of the monster… but the entire room nearly jumped out of their seats and let out surprised yelps as the heroine was pulled to the ground and Archenemy was revealed to still be alive.

Haru was on the edge of her seat as Jane found a way to seemingly escape the creature only for it to attack her, leaving a barb inside her arm. She pulls it out only to collapse and begin shuddering and twitching on the ground. Haru was horrified.

“Oh no! D-did I do something wrong!? Is this the bad ending!?”

Futaba was quick to reassure her, “No, no, you’re fine, this is part of the story. You get to control Carlito to save her! See look...”

Haru sighed with relief as the scene played out as Futaba said.

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll find you that vaccine. I’ll save you.” _

Haru couldn’t help but glance over at Akira.

“What?”

“N-nothing!”

“You know, I’m not offended over you comparing Carlito to me. I’ll take the compliment. Honestly… I’d say you match Jane pretty well too.” Akira remarked with a wink

Haru squeaked and attempted to cover her blushing face with the controller.

Futaba looked at them both and smirked.

“So when can I expect the couple’s cosplay? I know some good sites if you need help. Mweh heh heh.~”

“Couple’s cosplay?” asked Haru

“Quiet, you.” Akira said to Futaba

* * *

The game continued on with Carlito finding the vaccine and saving Jane, Jane entering a secret lab and having to face a gauntlet of monsters, and soon enough the final confrontation with Archenemy.

When Jane found what Akira and Futaba could only describe as a “giant laser cannon,” there was a certain spark in Haru’s eyes that reminded her friends of the look she’d give shadows before finishing them off. Suffice to say, Akira, Futaba, and Morgana couldn’t help but get a little nervous.

_ “Good riddance.” _

Haru smiled, “I did it! I finally beat him!”

“Y-yeah… you sure did.” said Futaba in an anxious tone

Not much else was said as Haru played through the game’s final moments. The final villain was taken down, the city was destroyed, but Jane and Carlito made it out safely.

As the credits rolled, the entire group relaxed and sunk in their seats.

“Well… congratulations on beating the game, Haru. That was… an experience” said Akira

Haru nodded, “It was a lot of fun! Thank you for letting me play Futaba-chan.”

“Y-yeah no prob.” Futaba replied

“Oh there is something I wanted to ask.”

“...Yeah?”

“You said this was the third game in this series, right? How many more are there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
